Hadouken: Naruto's Tale
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Every Hero and Every Fighter has a tale to be told. Naruto X Street Fighter Crossover, NarutoX?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto Series or don't own Capcom or the Street Fighter Series**

**Chapter I-It Begins**

It was one A.M. in the morning in the village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire. On this fateful night that night that have change the lives of everyone within Konoha that night will soon come. But tonight is the night of a child a special child to be born on this special night.

Young newly born Naruto Uzumaki was just born one hour ago. The child was a healthy and cute infant he was the son of the greatest and youngest ninja ever to become Hokage. He was the son of Minato Namikaze and his lover and wife Kushina Uzumaki.

Their love child and their legacy this was the child of destiny.

**Eight o'clock A.M:**

Sleeping in his mother's arms Kushina smiled at her hope and joy her happiest that she and Minato have created. Although Minato was busy with paper work he visited his wife and son with his shadow clone doing the paper work at his office.

"He's a cute little guy isn't he Kushina?" Minato chuckle grinning at his sleeping son while Kushina giggle and said "He has your face and your hair."

"He has your eyes and your nose." Minato added.

The couple laugh together truly this was a moment that could last forever. This child would have a perfect and cool father and have a wonderful beautiful caring mother. His life was sent on how everything seem to be.

**Later that afternoon:**

"Minato-sensei I heard the news. How does it feel to be a father?" Sarutobi laughed with a friendly grin. As Sarutobi the third Hokage came to visited Minato aka the fourth Hokage.

"Well it feels pretty good Sarutobi-san." Minato grin back "A boy." He chuckle "I'm a father I still can't believe it. You should go see him he's a cute little guy. But I bet he's going to have Kushina behavior when he turns two."

"Hopeful he won't be the trouble making type." Sarutobi sweatdrop but still laugh with Minato but their little laughing moment came to a stop when Sarutobi's face became serious.

"It draws near." He said.

Minato frown with a sad look "I know."

"What will do when it comes?"

"What else fight, we fight to protect our village to protect our family and live another day." Minato told Sarutobi "As leader it is my mission to protect the people of my village."

"Even though you're the youngest to even to become Hokage you sure do act mature." Minato looked at Sarutobi and smiled "Thanks I have been working on that."

Sarutobi shook his head and chuckle "Ah Minato."

"I want my boy to grow up a strong and brave ninja greater then I or anyone else." Minato look outside through the large window "Too bad Jiraiya-sensei had to leave and Tsunade had left us as well those would have made great God parents for Naruto."

"Indeed they would." Sarutobi agreed with Minato "But doesn't Naruto have a God father already?"

"Ah you mean Gouken well he was Kushina's sensei before we married. I have only met the man only once." Minato said "He's strong for an old guy beat me twice he did. Kushina laugh for days about that fight." Minato sweatdrop as he thought back to that day.

**That night Ten o'clock PM:**

"Lord Hokage it's here the nine tailed fox is here!" A Jounin yelled.

"Get everyone ready." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Yes sir."

**Konoha Hospital:**

Kushina after rocking Naruto to sleep she rested him inside his small little crib. Minato was there at the door of Kushina's room.

"Minato what's wrong?" she asked him.

**Few seconds later:**

Slap!

"Are you nuts Minato you can't do this. Not to our son he was just born." Kushina's eyes were filled with anger toward her lover "I know it is unforgivable thing. But if we don't do something Naruto's future won't happen." He told her.

Kushina saw in his eyes he too was suffering to make such a choice for this.

Kushina sighed "I guess we have no choice do we?"

"No we don't even if we stop the Kyuubi from attacking our village. Many people will die and it will just come back another night I must put an end to this now Kushina. I don't want to use my son I am doing this to save everyone I loved and cared about. I am doing this for our son." Minato walked toward Naruto who was still sleeping Minato remove Naruto's baby clothed and had him naked. Minato bit his right thumb and made a blood seal on Naruto's stomach.

"Forgive me." Minato's last words for his son Naruto as a tear drop hit the ground those tears came from Minato he then vanish in a flash.

"Minato…don't go." Kushina's heart was in pain she knew Minato couldn't win alone, tighten her fists as light blue aura surrounds her body "No Minato you won't fight alone." Kushina ran off heading toward the battle field.

**Elsewhere:**

"**This…power is it you…brother?" **spoke a brown skin man with red hair wearing a dark blue outfit.

"**You are near brother." **

**The Hidden Forest:**

"Everyone keep on attacking the Kyuubi. Give lord Hokage the time he needs." One of Minato's chosen Jounin yelled as a large group of Jounin was fighting the Kyuubi by throwing tag bombs and performing Jutsu on the Kyuubi to keep the demon fox at bay.

Minato was on top of a one-hundred foot red toad with a scar on its right eye. Minato was getting ready to perform his greatest and deadest Jutsu he has ever made.

"I need more time." He said while gathering all his chakra from within his body.

When the Kyuubi saw Minato it ran toward him but only to be stop by being hit in the face by a light blue fire ball to the face. Kyuubi didn't know who did it the blast was powerful it stun the demon fox only for a little bit.

Down below with a team of Jounin to back her up Kushina was wearing her hospital white robe. Although she used all her energy to give birth to her beloved son Kushina still had enough energy to keep the Kyuubi busy.

Kushina put her hands together and pull them back charging her blue fire ball to a more powerful one focus her energy in this blast as Kushina yelled out "Hadouken!"

The blast hit Kyuubi in the face the blast burned the Kyuubi's face but the Kyuubi healed from Kushina's attack and got pissed off at her. The Kyuubi smash it right claw into the ground where Kushina and her team of Jounin were at, Kushina lucky pull back but the shockwave hit her and the others Kushina's body bounce five times before rolling on the ground.

Kushina cough out a large amount of blood the shockwave was indeed powerful.

The Kyuubi roared loudly in fury as the beast was ready to smash Kushina and her team again this time for good. Kushina was near death her ribs were broken and she was losing a lot of blood too.

Minato didn't waste no time ordering the giant toad to taken down the Kyuubi before it could finish off Kushina. Minato smash his Rasengan into the Kyuubi's skull as the Kyuubi roared in pain while on its head Minato closed his eyes and thought of everyone in his life.

"Kushina, Naruto I love you dearly I am sorry Naruto that you won't have that perfect cool dad I promise to be." He said to himself he bit his right thumb and perform a nine hand sign "Reaper…Death Seal."

**Down below:**

"Lady Kushina hangs on!" said a medic ninja "It isn't good her ribs are broken and she's losing a lot of blood."

'_Naruto…my little one…sorry…sorry mommy wasn't there…for you…I pray that you will be strong…like your mom and dad was…goodbye Naruto.' _Kushina's last thoughts as she finally let go and passed on.

"Lady Kushina, lady Kushina!"

**Elsewhere:**

"**So it wasn't you brother…however it was one from your teachings. I still feel it's power flowing but this power is weak…I shall return when it is strong." **The man turned away and walked through the forest as Kushina dead with a warm smile and so did Minato.

A sad night for Konoha indeed many lives were lost however the village was saved and the future of the village was saved as well. However with a heavy price for everyone great sacrifice were made to save them all Minato and Kushina's death wish was Naruto to be look up as the hero of Konoha however Sarutobi will know their wish will fall on deaf ears.

**One month later:**

A visitor had came to Konoha one day his name was Gouken he was Naruto's Godfather he was Naruto's second godfather that Kushina spoke of. Sarutobi knew who he was and spoke with him alone.

"What bring you here Gouken?" He asked brown haired man.

Gouken's appearance was that he wears a single sleeved navy blue colored karate Gi and sports. He looked strong and friendly he was Kushina's trainer and Godfather when Kushina was young her mother had die from an unknown illness while her father died in the great war, Gouken was a good friend of Kushina's family and took her in as his own.

"I know of Kushina's fate truly sad news." Gouken frown but his face look back strong.

Sarutobi nodded "Indeed it is tough and dark times and Naruto was just born at that time. His family sacrifice themselves to save us and their child."

"Yes Kushina her spirit was as strong as her will she never gave up when I trained her. If she had lived this would be a joyful reunion with my Goddaughter. I shall take her son and raise him well. He will become a great man." Gouken said as Sarutobi believe in his words hearing from Kushina of who Gouken was and how powerful he is, trusting Naruto to this man was a good idea.

With his students Ken and Ryu gone on their journey to become great fighters and learned new moves along on the way it was time for Gouken to make Naruto his fifth student Naruto was young which was perfect for Gouken knowing about Naruto has great evil sealed within him.

Gouken sealed away the evil from touching Naruto's soul and heart the seal of Minato was a good choice but in order to train Naruto and keep his true energy focus he had to sealed away any evil that was on Naruto, Naruto's soul was pure it held a great evil his soul was a cage.

In five years Gouken became Naruto's sensei as Naruto felt Gouken was true blood to him. Gouken didn't lie to Naruto he told him every true there was. When Naruto was five Gouken told him about Kushina and Minato.

How they loved him how they gave every their lives to save their son and Minato entrust Naruto this job to keep the Kyuubi from casing chaos on the world. Took this seriously what his father entrust him the Kyuubi Gouken couldn't sealed away the healing powers of the Kyuubi.

"Grandpa I mean Master Gouken I want to become strong as my father wishes. I want to bring my father's dream to life. "Naruto said with true courage in his blue eyes

Two years later when Naruto was seven.

Naruto had learned almost everything that Gouken teach him like he did with Ryu and Ken. But a little more like more control over his energy learning to all focus into his attack.

**Gouken's dojo:**

It has been a long time since the two have met a very long time. Gouken was in his dojo forcing on his energy. When the door side open as a special guest has arrive Gouken open his eyes to see his brother Gouki was the man who stood there.

"It has been a long time brother." Gouken stared at his bother.

Gouki was his name but now he goes by the name of Akuma. With the symbol of heaven on his back the fighter was ready to challenge his brother **"I can feel it, there is young blood training through these walls."**

"He is none of your business brother." Gouken got up from the floor.

"**I can feel great evil within him. You may hide him brother but he can learn so much. Today is the day you die brother." **Akuma grinned.

"If you wish for the rematch then I shall give it to you brother. I will defeat you like before." Gouken got in his fighting pose as Akuma did the same **"I'm afraid the battle will be different this time." **Akuma had a deep dark purple aura around him as his eyes glow bright red.

Gouken could only say "We shall see."

**Elsewhere in the forest:**

Naruto was training alone in the forest near a waterfall Naruto kept training and training nonstop his stamina was unbelievable. He could train for a two weeks without a break thanks to the Kyuubi or was Naruto's own will power no one truly knew.

"Hadouken!" Naruto's targets were stone rocks that were stack together. Naruto's Hadouken was strong but since Naruto was young it wasn't as super strong or deadly it just hurt like crap if it ever hits you.

Naruto thought it was time to take a break he was getting hungry and food was his favorite reason to take a break from Gouken's training. Gouken would have Naruto run for twenty laps around the forest, or do push up with stones strap to his back or to his feet when he's doing pull ups.

Gouken did his best to make Naruto truly a powerful child. Naruto's training was almost compete Gouken's final lesson was to teach Naruto how to control the power of nothingness which was the ultimate style of Gouken's lesson.

When Naruto arrive at Gouken's dojo the dojo was silence there was nothing nobody there just the sound of silence. This worried Naruto a lot Gouken always was here if he wasn't he would have saw him walking up to the waterfalls.

Then Naruto saw Gouken on the floor in the next room. Gouken was moving his body was still as his face was cover in his own blood. On the wall near Gouken was a symbol that marks Heaven on there.

"Master, master, master wake up please wake up who did to you?" Naruto asked Gouken. But Gouken didn't answer his young student. Gouken's body was cold who could have done this Naruto wondered.

Behind Naruto stood Akuma who was silence he didn't say anything until Naruto look back to see the brother of Gouken.

"Who are you? Did you do this to my master? Answer me!" Akuma could feel rage now filling Naruto's peacefully heart. Akuma got in his fighting pose he wanted to see how Naruto fights and if this boy worthy enough.

Naruto came at Akuma in bind rage his speed was slow. Akuma easily dodge Naruto's punches and block his kicks. Akuma push Naruto back before blast Naruto with a purple color Hadouken which sent Naruto flying through the dojo.

Bleeding from his forehead his sight was getting burry Naruto shook it off. And came at Akuma with his spinning kick attack but Akuma grab Naruto's right leg and smash the boy down to the floor "Ah!" Akuma kicked Naruto hard on his right side cracking a rib or two.

Akuma grab the boy by the throat and stare into Naruto's blue eyes and saw the power within the child, Akuma looked at Gouken's body and look back at Naruto. Akuma toss Naruto aside and walked away but he spoke to Naruto before the boy pass out **"Come seek me out when you become strong child."**

Naruto black out but the sound of another fighter fighting Akuma was heard while Naruto whisper Gouken's name.

**A month later:**

Naruto woken in a hospital his body was half bandage up he'd two broken ribs. Trying to find out how he got here and who helped him? A person enter Naruto's hospital room that person was short blonde hair man wearing a red color karate outfit.

"How ya doing kid?" the man asked Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto lend forward only to have his chest hurting.

"I see your ribs hadn't healed yet. The name is Ken Masters." Ken said his name.

"Wait your Ken masters? You were master Gouken student." Ken nods his head "Yup got that right kiddo."

"What happen I remember there was that man who attacks us? What happen to master Gouken?" Naruto asked Ken but Ken only sighed "Sorry to break it to you kid but master Gouken is dead whoever that man was he was very strong."

"No way master Gouken could never lose a fight he's strong that guy must have cheated." Naruto shook his head he couldn't believe it his godfather was murder.

"What will you do kid. Do you have a home?" Ken asked Naruto.

Naruto thought back of Gouken speaking of Naruto's original homeland Naruto took a long pause as he remember Gouken speak of if Naruto ever choose to return home. The people of Konoha some will be happy to see him return as others will not and will not accept him as a normal person. And the bloodline that Naruto belong to was hidden away by the people they will only know him as the host of the Kyuubi.

"If you don't have a home you can come to America with me." Ken gave Naruto a kind offer Naruto hadn't recover fully and he needs a new home for the time and being in a hospital isn't going to help him.

Naruto nod his head as Ken gave Naruto a thump up with a friendly grin.

Naruto stay with Ken a good seven years, Naruto healed in a year but since America was a fun place, Naruto thought he love it. Naruto went to school after being adopted by Ken as Naruto was known as Naruto Masters since Ken was Gouken's former student and Gouken was Naruto's godfather that made him and Ken family.

Ken was always Naruto's training partner whenever Ken has the time usually Naruto train by himself in Ken's private gym room the boy trains every day before school.

One day Naruto left America he left a letter behind for Ken and his wife Eliza.

_Dear Ken_

_Thank you for everything I am truly grateful for you helping me, but I believe it is time for me to head on to the place I was born. Maybe one day we can fight I always wanted to fight you Ken. But maybe one day that will happen._

_From_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Masters_

"Good luck kid" Ken said with a cocky smirk on his face.

As far away Naruto was wearing an orange color karate outfit Naruto wore no shoes just his bare feet. Wearing fingerless gloves and carrying a bag over his right shoulder Naruto look out in the open clear sky with a big smile on his face.

"My journey has just begun it's time to go home."

**A new challenger has been born.**

**End of chapter I**

**Hey everyone Bunji the here to give you all the full story version of Hadouken, there was nothing wrong with the first chapter so I kept it same here and there. This version shall be called "Hadouken: Naruto's Tale**

**I'll tell you more on chapter II everyone see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto Series or Street Fighter Series**

**Chapter-II-My Family's Wish**

"_**Come seek me out when you become strong child."**_

His words burned Naruto's mind deep. Whoever that man was the one defeated Naruto's Godfather and Master Gouken. Naruto would never forget that feeling he felt within his heart the sight of seeing Gouken's body laying there and the symbol of Heaven Mark on the walls.

'_Master I know you told me seeking revenge never heals the heart or the soul. But I must seek him out and find who that was. I will not rest until I know who that man was.' _Naruto's thoughts were as he was riding a boat to his birth place his home land the place where his mother and father lived and died.

"Hey kid end of the line." The boat driver spoke to him.

"Thanks keep this." Naruto double the price for the boat ride.

"Th-thanks." The boat driver smiled.

"No problem." Naruto grinned friendly as he'd hop off the boat and started walking through the village.

The village of waves this village was called. A peacefully looking village it was but a bit quite it was indeed. Naruto felt something was off within the village, Naruto could feel it all around. Naruto had lots of training during his time with Gouken and lot more when Ken trained him.

Naruto didn't want to leave the village far behind of its troubles. It wasn't in his heart to do it. But Naruto smiled as he left the village "Master always said helped those need it."

Naruto came to a house that was in the middle of the village. Naruto knocked on the door waiting for it to be answers. When the door open there was a woman with long blue haired along with her young son by her side.

"Hello may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes name's Naruto. I'm a bit little lost but can help you direct me to the village hidden in the leaves?" Naruto asked kindly, the woman could see Naruto was a lost traveler and seeing he has a good presence all around him.

"Come inside." The woman said.

**Few Minutes later:**

"I see so this Gato guy has been giving you and everyone of this village trouble huh Tsunami?"

Tsunami nodded her head "Yes he ever sent assassins to keep my father from competing the bridge. We don't have enough money to get help from the village hidden in the leaves. If this keeps up I don't know what we'll do."

Naruto couldn't just sit by and let this happening to such a nice village as such. Naruto rose up from his seat and walked out of Tsunami's house.

"Where are you going?" Tsunami asked.

"To end this I am man not of murder but I will bring peace back to your village?" Naruto had a strong smile on his face. He knew he could do it without fail.

**Gato's warehouse:**

"This must be Gato's warehouse. This should get his attention." Naruto closed his eyes and focus his chi into one area of the warehouse. Naruto opened his eyes and place his hands together as his palms started to give off a strong powerful flow of energy until it created a shining blue colored ball of energy.

"Hadoken!" Naruto shouted as he fired the fireball of energy at the right corner of the warehouse. Within ten seconds the fire from the fireball set the warehouse in blazes. Naruto left the warehouse and watched it burned down.

Naruto smiled as he heard the sound of people coming where he was.

It was indeed Gato but he wasn't alone alongside him was two samurais at his side.

"Who the hell, what are you doing here who are you?" Gato asked.

Naruto had a cocky smirked on his face "Sorry to break it to you Gato. But you and your boys has been a real torn in this village side for a long time."

Gato frown "I don't know who are you but you're life ends here. Get him boys!"

"This will be too easy." Naruto smirked.

It didn't take Naruto long to defeat Gato's two samurai bodyguards. Naruto deliver a round-house kick and a quick uppercut to their jaws knocking them out easily. Naruto turned his attention to the scared Gato as Gato fell down to his knees.

"Please don't kill me please!" Gato begged for his life to be spared.

"He-he-he I'm not going to kill you relax." Gato sighed in relief but only to be head butted by Naruto the next second. Gato's sunglasses broke and so was his nose. Gato lay there bloody and defeated. Naruto clap his hands together.

"Don't really see the main problem they had with him?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head while sweat-dropping.

**The next Day:**

Morning came as the sun rise and shine upon the village, as many villages saw that Gato and his two bodyguards were tied up together as all three had their faces bloody up with black eyes for each of them. There was a small note strap to Gato's forehead.

"_**Peace is yours once more."**_

_**From Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Masters**_

Naruto was walking through the forest of mist with a big smile upon his face. He looked back as the wind blew "Now on to Konoha."

**One Day Later: Konoha: The Village Hidden in the Leaves: **

"So this is Konoha huh?" Naruto glazes upon the open gates of Konoha staring at the symbol of leaf on the gates. Finally he reached his birth place the village where he was born and where his parents lived and died.

Naruto walked through the gates only to be stopped by two men dressed in Konoha Jounin colors.

"Excuse me stop right there. What is your business for being here?" One of the guards asked Naruto.

Naruto quickly caught on to what was going on, so Naruto easily explain his reasons. Naruto bowed his head first showing respect to the two guards at the front gate.

"I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Masters. I am here to see a man named Sarutobi. I was told he is the Third Hokage am I correct? I wish to see with him." Naruto introduce himself and also explain his reason for being here.

"Lord Hokage is busy at the moment. But if you wish we could tell him, you came here looking for him. You request a special meeting with him?" One of the guards asked.

"No I can't wait. I'll be visiting the graveyard." Naruto walked off with no worries on his mind. But first Naruto had to visit Konoha's flower shop first.

**Yamanaka Flower Store:**

Naruto entered the local flower shop of Konoha, Yamanaka's Flower Store. Once Naruto enter the store he heard a young girl's voice spoke out.

"Be there just a moment." Naruto smiled as he took his time. He looked to see the beautiful flowers the store had to offer to him. Naruto looked and saw the right pair of flowers he was looking for.

Coming out from the back was a beautiful long blonde haired blue eyes teenage girl. The teenage girl was wearing purple colored outfit. Judging from her appearance and the look in her eyes she had wonderful control of energy.

"May I help you?" The young lady asked Naruto.

"Yes I would like to buy these two pair of flowers." Naruto pointed at a pair of yellow and red colored flowers.

The young lady nodded her head with a friendly smile and packed the flowers Naruto wanted. Naruto paid the flower as before he left the flower store. Naruto looked back and smiled at the young lady.

"You have a bright future keep it up."

"Um thanks." Naruto left the young lady confuses.

**Konoha Graveyard:**

Naruto looked around the graveyard as he walked around looking for the graves of his parents. Naruto stopped when he finally found them.

Naruto placed the flowers upon their graves.

"Hello Mother, father. It's me Naruto your son I have return." A sad smile came across Naruto's face. He was happy to see visit them but sad they he never got the chance to see them face to face.

Naruto didn't shed a single tear he was strong and he was sure he parents wanted him to be. Naruto place his forehead against the grave stone of his parents. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as he heard the sound of someone right behind him.

Naruto open his eyes as he stood up to turned around to see who was behind him, standing behind Naruto was an old man wearing long robe with red and white colors with a hat with the word **"Fire"** on the front of the hat.

"Naruto?" The old man spoke.

Naruto didn't say anything he only bowed his head first. Naruto raises his head upward as he had a big grin on his face "Hello Sarutobi, I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. I have return to Konoha for the will of my parents."

"Their will?"

"Yes their will. I will explain after seeing it."

"Very well follow me."

**Sarutobi's Office:**

"Here it is." Sarutobi hand over Minato and Kushina's will to Naruto. As Naruto open the will scroll and read it as he open it.

_Naruto this is your father Minato Namikaze. If you are reading this than I have passed on I wanted to let you know that you are Kushina's and I finest and greatest treasure. Our family's bloodline lives on within you. Use this to build yourself the path you wish to follow. Kushina and I give you our full support._

_Follow your dreams no matter what they are. I became the Fourth Hokage because I dream of becoming one. Don't dream your dreams make them come true by the path you choose._

_Love your father Minato Namikaze_

_Naruto this is your mother Kushina Uzumaki if you are reading this than I have passed on. You are Minato's and mine's greatest treasure. You were loved and you will always be loved by us. Never believe you are alone in this world. No one is alone everyone is loved everyone is cared. Don't let anyone bring you don't know matter how strong or who or what they are._

_Naruto you carried the blood of an Uzumaki. Carried our clan's hopes and dreams for you are all that is left of the Uzumaki clan. Our will, strength, courage and dreams now rest within you my son._

_Remember I love you and so did Minato. _

_The future is yours to make._

_Love your mother Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto closed the scroll. Naruto felt his heart burn with joy and happiest. Naruto bowed his head to Sarutobi thanking him for giving their will to him. Sarutobi also gave Naruto two treasure items to him. One of them was a Konoha headband and the other was an odd looking Kunai with a yellow colored end.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Kushina's headband and Minato's kunai I want you to have them. Naruto you have grown I have seen it within your eyes. You have something on your mind I will not hold you here no longer." Sarutobi smiled at Naruto.

Naruto nod his head "Yes. There is someone I am looking for. After my search is done I'll come back and see my home once more. Sarutobi may your rule of Konoha stays peacefully."

"Thank you Naruto and may your journey be a safe one."

Now having the treasure of his parents along with their will and their love for him, Naruto's journey on to find Gouken's murderer and hope along the way he finds worthy friends and rivals to fight and challenge.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki he is the new challenger.

**End of Chapter II**

**Next Chapter-III-City of the Rising Sun**

**Hi everyone to bring chapter II at the same time with CH I, I know it's not as long but meh!**

**I have decided to keep the original Hadouken up just as a reminder of how this oneshot is now a full story ha-ha-ha-ha!**

**Anyway I know you have lots of question wanting to be answer so here i go!**

**Question I-Bunji why called it Hadouken when they usually just Hadoken?**

**Answer I-To answer your question the original or other name or it's full name of the infamous fireball attack is called "Hadouken" think now when they do their special attack or ulta attacks they focus more into it. That is the Hadouken in it's true form and beauty. But know everyone has their own original name for their own Hadouken. **

**That goes for Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Gouken, Akuma, Shin Akuma and yes even Dan.**

**Naruto has yet to created his own Hadouken so for now he is using the original Hadouken and the ones Gouken teach him, but Naruto will have his own later on.**

**Hadoken/Hadouken means: "Surge Fist or Wave Motion Fist"**

**And fun fact Number I: Gouken's original student before Ryu and Ken was Dan, When Gouken find out Dan's main reason to become his student to get revenge for his father's death. Gouken want his student to want peace and pure good fighting, not become burtal, heartless killers. Dan also became Sakura's teacher she learn from him after Ryu refuse to become her sensei.**

**Question II-Will Naruto have rival and will we see get Naruto fights, and arc as well?**

**Answer II-Naruto will have rivals be it friendly or hate rivals. Yeah I won't leave out the world of Naruto so don't worry.**

**Question III-What is the main pairing and will it be a harem pairing or not?**

**Answer to III-Let's check out the poll shall we?**

**Chun-li-Seven votes**

**Juri-Three votes**

**Sakura-Four votes**

**Makoto-Four votes**

**Ibuki-Four votes**

**Cammy-Three votes**

**Karin-one vote**

**R. Mika-one vote**

**Elena-Three votes**

**It looks like Chun-Li is far up ahead of the winning, Sakura, Makoto and Ibuki shares the second place throne, Elena and Juri and Cammy shares third place throne. I will give the pairing vote one more chance to vote up, if Chun-li wins I'll make her younger to fit in, but if I have a tie between Sakura, Ibuki and Makoto again I'll make it a harem of those three only and if I have tie between Cammy and Chun-li it will be Cammy and Chun-li to be Naruto's girls same goes with any tie up.**

**I will put this fic in rated M for reasons, elements I am unsure to happen so I'll put in M just in case.**

**Question IV-Naruto will have a Shin or Evil Form?**

**Answer IV-I don't even know you, yet you expect me to spill my secrets!**

**O.o okay maybe I've been playing with Abel too much hehehe ^_^'**

**Well that's all the Q&A for now until then vote away and see ya later everyone!**


End file.
